


El Blanco

by Novel_Scribe



Category: Tremors - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, First Meetings, One Shot, One curse word from Travis, So why not me?, Someone needed to write this, Travis meets El Blanco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novel_Scribe/pseuds/Novel_Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt introduces Travis to El Blanco for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Blanco

Having learned that he had a son had been a most difinite shock, but after killing the Queen Bitch and the last of the bloodline, Burt Gummer was finally able to accept that new fact of his life. One that wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon, which he was okay with that thought. Though now having Travis in his life meant that he needed to introduce his son to a very prominent figure in his life who goes by the name of El Blanco.

"So what are we doing out here?" Travis questioned as they drove out away from the town of Perfection and Burt's home. "You'll see in just a moment." was Burt's only answer to Travis' inquiries of what they were doing out in the valley. In a few minutes more Burt pulled up next to a large pile of rocks and climbed out of his truck, gesturing for Travis to do the same while he pulled out a remote controlled car covered in ultrasonic watches. "What's with the watches?" Travis asked eying the car as Burt set it on the dirt and begun to drive it around infront of the rocks. Burt's answer was to smirk and say, "they're to call an old friend."

It took a few minutes, but at last a large white graboid rose out from the soft dirt infront of them, electing a shocked cry of "HOLY SHIT BALLS!" from Travis as he back peddled as far as he could without leaving the rocks saftey. "Travis, I'd like you to meet El Blanco. We've come to an understanding of one another. It also helps that El Blanco here is completely steril." Burt introduced the albino graboid to his son. 

Travis recovered quickly from the unexpected introduction, after everything that happened in Africa he wasn't going to let this be the thing that got him. Stepping forward to be next to hia father Travis gave the large animal a thorough look over and easily noting the differences between the one infront of him and the ones from Africa. "Hey there El Blanco." He greeted at last. As if having been waiting for the greeting El Blanco rumbled a reply and slowly sank back underground. Travis didn't look away until after the albino animal was completely gone and then it was only to look over to Burt and say in a neutral tone of voice, "so you've got a pet graboid." "El Blanco is not my pet." Burt immediately ground out, receiving a grin in response.


End file.
